Users of vehicles typically operate their vehicles in a manner specific to each user. For example, a user may have a particular manners of accelerating, braking, turning, etc., as the user drive a vehicle on a roadway. Autonomous vehicles, on the other hand, operate according to general instructions that take into account things like environmental conditions, road conditions and topography, etc. Thus, autonomous vehicles, in which a vehicle controller (i.e., one or more computing devices) controls some or all of vehicle braking, steering, and propulsion, may not be suited to providing a driving experience that reflects a driving manner of a particular user.